Homecoming
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: Well i always liked the character of Joe Lombardo. I felt there was more to his story than just Jimmy cheating with his girlfriend and him getting hurt after Honor. So i uh brought him back to the firehouse as an Arson Investigator. And i also have Bosco
1. Chapter 1

Homecoming:(Joe Lombardo was the character who had the girlfriend Linda that jimmy cheatd with on Brooke. He was hurt at the end of the episode Honor also. I am bringing him back to the 55 and also well Bosco's half sister Lauren who is an arson investigator and will be Joe's partner)

Joe Lombardo parked in what was once familiar territory . The corner of King and Arthur also known as Camelot to the firefighters and police officers who worked here. He almost felt nervous about going into the building again. But he inhaled slowly and opened the front door. Hmm same old well worn staircase . he had planned to strip and sand that down with Jimmy Doherty at one time. Seemed like ages ago now. He went up the stairs slowly and into the kitchen area. He stood there a moment and then said "Hey guys." DK said" Well Joe how are you brother?" He said"Good DK real good, now that well i'm working here again." The guys looked at him in surprise. "Lieu didn't tell us you were coming back ." Billy said "Guess that Johnson wanted to surprise us." His boss walked into the room then. "Yes i did ." "And i see that it worked just fine." Jimmy said" Well having an old friend back is always a good thing ."

Joe said" So Lieu where is my office?" Johnson replied "Upstairs on the left second one in." "And by the way you have a partner for your arson investigator job." "Lauren Boscorelli is her name." "And yes she's his half sister but they don't speak much." Joe nodded. "Ok i was glad downtown let me transfer out of the 61 and come back here." "And now if you all will excuse me i want to get settled in and then we can catch up later." The guys nodded. There was one more chorus of Welcome Back Joe as he went upstairs. He spotted Johnsons office first and then what would be his . He noticed a very attractive brunette with green eyes in there hooking up a computer system . He said" Hi i'm Joe Lombardo and your well new partner." She replied "Lauren Boscorelli, pleasure to meet you." There was a black lab sleeping in the corner of the room also. "Oh that's Gino , toss him his rubber fire hydrant and you have a firne dfor life." Joe smiled. "I will and i have a chocolate lab at home myself named Nico." "He's just a pet not arson trained." Lauren said" Well they are great dogs." Joe got his own equipment set up and turned on the stereo he had brought with him softly. So far so good it seemed for the new start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two hours later: Joe was still getting settled in and had started working on some files at his desk. He heard footsteps behind him and turned. Alex Taylor stood in his doorway. She said" So the rumors were right and you are back." He smiled at her. "God it's good to see you Alex." She came closer and gave him a hug. He said" You haven't changed much at all." She said" You look thinner but in a good way." He said" Well since i'm single again i can spend more time in the gym." She was quiet having heard about Linda through the grapevine and their breakup. He said" But that's all behind me now and i'm just happy that i can work again for the department." **

**Alex nodded. "So arson huh?" He said "With my lungs it was either that or dispatch and i didn't want to take calls all day." "They are pretty good most of the time but if i am around too much smoke well i get asthma type symptoms." "Have an inhaler and stuff for that." "And have to watch colds now since i get bronchitis more easily." Lauren entered the office again with two Cokes and plastic cups of ice. She placed one by Joe and then said "Hi Alex." Alex nodded. Lauren said "So i should get used to a lot of company in my office now that Joe is sharing it." Alex sort of raised and lowered an eyebrow. "Joe's an old friend and we were just catching up a little."**

**Lauren said "I'm sorry i'm just still feeling kind of new around here and i guess it gets me sometimes." She went to her chair and opened a file. Alex said" If you ever want to get a drink Lauren after work, come with the gang when we go." "It will help you feel more comfortable with us and more at home." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Joe opened his Coke and poured it into the plastic large cup of ice after Alex had left the room. He sipped it slowly listening to the popping noises it made for a moment. Then he said" So Lauren what was your old house like?" She said" Well not as uh family like as this one." "Except for the police officer across the street from it that wanted to date me." "Will Daniels got a little too friendly." "I wasn't interested in him and he had a problem with taking no for an answer so i well had to move on." She shrugged. Then she swallowed some of her own soda for a moment. "Got Gino soon after and he makes me feel safe." Joe said" If he would try and find you here the guys will set him straight including myself." She was quiet for a while and moved toward the window. He caught the scent of something lightly floral on her. Funny since she seemed the no nonsense type of woman. But whatever it was it was nice. **

**He started back on his files again and then tacked a few things on his bulletin board across the room. Some funny cartoons about firefighting that his younger sister Angie emailed him now and then. He wondered if this partnership was going to work. Then he said" You know this office could seriously use some stuff on the walls." "Pictures or something to make it more comfortable." Lauren turned back to him then. "I could bring a few in from well my apartment." "They are well beach scenes if that's all right." Joe said" Sure will make it feel less like work since we may be putting in long hours around here together." Just then the alarm went off. "Squad 55 warehouse fire on 121 and King. " Joe said"Is this our boy?" "I mean i hear he likes places where people cook meth." Lauren said "Yeah welcome to Camelot again Joe." He said" Well its not a bad way to start my first day off." **


	4. Chapter 4

**Later that day: The fire was in fact another arson. Joe had found a photo of his squad that was inside and charred around the edges. It looked like it was off the internet but he wasn't sure. He said" Hey Lauren come here a minute." She walked over carefully having found one of the accelerant trails . She said" What did you find?" He replied"This photo of the squad." "Who would be leaving these in burnt buildings?" "There weren't any with the others." She replied" Well hold onto it and we'll ask Lieu about it when we get back to the house." He nodded. Then he placed it in a sealed plastic ziploc type baggie to keep it safe. "Somebody may have wanted to taunt us with this." Lauren nodded. "I found a bottle of half used Jack Daniels in the corner of the hallway." "I think our perp is a drinker." Joe said"Yeah did he light that." She said" From the whiskey smell over there yes." She pointed to the hall area." He then looked at the floor and saw a blanket that was slighty charred covering something. He went over and pulled it back and found a box of ecstacy tablets. He said" Think we need to call the police in here too." "Check this out." Lauren said" Wow that stuff would be worth some cash out on the street." He said "Yeah i know." "And here we just happen to stumble on it ." He dialed the dispatch and asked for PD at the location of the fire. He said"I don't know why but i am not liking this situation." "If this guy is making drugs and then just leaving them after a fire what else is he capable of?" They both took more photos of the scene and then made their own notes. **

**Lauren said" What are you thinking?" He said" I think he wants to eventually trap us here and or hurt one of us for some reason." "He also is almost asking to get caught by being this blatant about the drugs." "Either that or we have a copycat and they want to distract us and keep us running in circles." She said" You're good." "And i know a therapist who may be able to help us with a profile." He said" Well since we should be going back to the house , see if the good doctor wouldnt mind talking to us." She nodded. "I'll call her when we get back." Then Bosco and Finney showed up on scene. Joe briefly told them what they had found and where it was. Bosco kind of just glared at Lauren and muttered something.**

**Joe said" Got a problem Bosco?" He said" Just watch yourself with yuor partner." "Never know if she'll cut and run on you." Lauren heard that and said" Well just because our father was a loser doesn't mean you have to act just like that ." She turned with Gino on his leash and headed outside. Joe said" And this shift is going to be a whole lot more fun now ." He exhaled and followed Lauren back to their vehicle to return to the firehouse for a while. He thought why did all the shit have to hit the fan on Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that same day: Joe returned to the firehouse and watched as Lauren just went upstairs after grabbing a cold Coke. He went into Johnson's office and told him about the photo of the squad that he'd found and then to see how his partner was doing. She was giving Gino some water and a few doggy treats when he walked in the doorway.

He said" Hey are you doing all right?" "Bosco was an ass and out of line." She said" Well it's all right." "I guess I just remind him of when our father hurt his mother." "Anthony wasn't around much for me either." "Only the occasional Sunday afternoon and an ice cream trip ." "I don't even know Rose at all." She sighed. "But it doesn't matter." Joe said" When it hurts you it does to me." She said"Are you always this nice?" He said" Most of the time yeah." "But I've also had my heart stomped pretty good so I can relate to how it feels." Lauren said "Would it have been by your ex-wife?" He replied" Yeah." She said" I'm sorry I sometimes tend to be too blunt about things." He said" Well Linda and her part in my life are over." "I'm moving on." Lauren just on an impulse walked over and hugged him gently. "Thanks for well wanting to be my friend ." Joe said"You're welcome." "And feel free to hug me anytime you want." She smiled. "I just might ." "You have that teddy bear thing going which I find kind of appealing." Joe smiled and blushed slightly. "Been a while since anyone told me I was appealing in any way." He opened a file and started working on the newest stuff from their fire that day.

Lauren meanwhile started on her own pile at her desk and was still putting some personal photos up on the walls. Between the two of them the office was looking more homey. This partnership might just work out really well for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday afternoon: Joe was catching up on his laundry and also kind of resting on his couch when his doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone and the day was slightly overcast with a drizzle out. He opened it and saw Lauren standing on his stoop with a covered glass dish in her hand. He said" Hey come on in ." She replied" I"m not interrupting anything am i? " He said" Other than my laundry and me lounging around, no." She said"I got inspired to make some apple pie today when i got up and i was hoping you'd feel like sharing some of it with me." **

**Joe said" Yeah sure i would been a while since i had anything home baked for me." He smiled. "Have a seat and i'll get some plates and stuff." He pulled out pale blue plates with a cream colored stripe on the outer edge. Then he said"Do you like vanilla ice cream on it after its warmed up?" She replied" Yes i do." He said "Then slice us some and i'll warm it up in my oven." She got two pieces onto his plates and he put them in his oven to warm. "Shouldn't take long for them to be all toasty warm." He got out some ice cream and a scoop as well.**

**Then she said"Your apartment is really uh neat for a guys." He smiled. "Well i try and pick it up before work and if i can't sleep at night then i clean." "It gets done somehow." Then Nico came out of the hallway and nuzzled at Lauren's hand gently. Joe said" That's Nico since you two haven't met." "He's been a great companion for me the past few months ." Lauren nodded. She patted the dog gently on the head and then tossed a slightly chewed up policeman toy.**

**She said" Hmm should i ask how you feel about the police with that toy?" Joe said"Got it as a joke from my sister who is actually a detective." "So i just let him play with it to tease her mostly." Lauren nodded. "Well it's cute, are you close to them?" He said 'Yeah i'm the only boy so they kind of swoop in and stuff now and then." "Have three all younger." He smiled. Then he got the pieces of pie out and added ice cream. "Snack time first and then we cna talk more." **


	7. Conversation And An invitation

Two weeks later at an abandoned warehouse on 78 and King. Joe and Lauren were looking at the latest arson scene after the squad had gone back to the house. Gino was sniffing around and pretty much hadn't found the accelerant yet. Joe however felt a tightness in his chest so he casually took a quick puff on his inhaler . Lauren saw it and said "Hey you all right? Something in here bothering you ?" Joe replied" Just felt a little tight in my chest and thought a puff was a good idea, could be mold, or just the old smoke from the fire. It's not a big deal I'll get a hot drink when we get back to the house and i should be all right."

Lauren shrugged then said" If it gets any worse let me know and we'll get out of here, I don't want you getting sick on my account while we are looking around all right." Then Gino barked and had his nose to the ground. Lauren said "Hmm we have a chemical over here, looks like he used a bottle of rubbing alcohol and cough medicine. Not sure that is what started this but the carpeting is scorched near the wall." Joe took a picture of it for their files. "Why is he hitting meth labs and where the prostitutes shack up? Has to have issues with one of both of them for some reason. " Lauren said "Well why don't we go back to the firehouse and brainstrom it a little while and if something comes up we can come back here." Joe nodded. "Yeah sounds like a plan and i think better on a full stomach anyway." Lauren smiled "You and every other guy i know Lombardo." Joe said" Well i bet not every guy you know can make pesto sauce from scratch over angel hair pasta huh?" She said"Hmm well well Emeril i'm impressed and i want to taste it sometime." He said" How does six on Saturday sound? Bring garlic bread and yourself to my door and nothing else." She said"Well well my first date since i've been here i was wondering when you'd ask me out ." He said" If it was that big of a thing to you i would have done it sooner. I just didn't want to push you since we are still getting to know each other." He was quiet.

She thought oh damn now i offended him. He's not the type to put a move one evry girl that he likes right off the bat. That's more Nieto's style from what i can see. Good thing it's my turn to cook tonight i'll make him something chocolate for dessert and see if i can smooth over the rough edges that i just caused.


	8. Distraction

**This is really a continuation of Seven but i am naming it eight for no confusion.**

**Later at the firehouse: Joe went up the stairs ahead of Lauren and Gino and sprawled on the living room couch for a while. DK said"Hey you look like you have something on your mind, what's up?" Joe said" This latest case has me just not sure of the motive behind it, other than the guy doesn't seem to like meth dealers or prostitutes. He sighed softly. "I just want him caught and out of business that's all." Billy said" You'll both get him brother he can't hide forever." Joe nodded and then got up to go to his office.**

**Lauren was at the window looking out. She turned when he came in. "Hey are you ok?" He replied" Sure i am. Just hungry for whoever is cooking tonight and hoping it's not Carlos' turn. " Lauren said' Actually it's mine so if you'll excuse me i have some hungry guys to make dinner for." She gave him a smile as she walked out the door. He walked over to her dog and gave him fresh water in his bowl for a moment. Then he petted Gino and rubbed the back of his head gently. "You did **

**a good job today boy. " The dog laid down on his blanket and closed his eyes.**

**Johnson stuck his head in their door. "Hey you feeling ok? DK said you seemed a little fried tonight. " Joe said" Just have some stuff that i'm working out that's all. nothing major. " His boss said"Well Lauren has one huge pot of all vegetable chili cooking downstairs and she said something about a chocolate cake with no flour in it for dessert with some mocha thing as icing." Joe said "Well then i think i need some dinner and maybe a chocolate rush will help me later huh?" He smiled. **


	9. Smoothing Rough Edges

**Later that same shift: The guys had eaten dinner and dessert and were sprawling in various places watching the football game with Tampa Bay and The New York Giants. Joe had however started doing dishes and was working on his dessert slowly afterwards.**

**Lauren approached him and said" Hey look i was wrong before when you mentioned dinner. I would love to have a meal cooked for me and to get to know you better. If the offer is still open Saturday night sounds great." She stood there looking into his deep brown eyes for a moment quietly letting him think.**

**Joe said" Yes Saturday is still open, just bring the garlic bread. I just want to get to know you better that's all myself. And see if these feelings i have are well romantic ones or just friendship." He smiled slightly and moved toward their office with his plate of warm cake topped with vanilla ice cream and the mocha syrup topping. **

**Johnson watched them and thought well well someone is making Joe feel again. I'm glad because that she devil Linda put him through enough misery for three lifetimes. He headed toward his office whistling something from the seventies to get paperwork done in the lull between calls. He hoped the guys minded their own business about Joe right now. If they teased him about this he knew Joe would shut down again and who knew who long it would be before he got back out of his shell again. **


	10. Chapter 10

The following Monday:

Joe came in whistling softly and nodded to Billy and DK. DK said" Someone had a good weekend or you got a new squeeze?"

Joe said" Well no wonder you don't keep a girlfriend very long DK your romantic side just overwhelms me." He smirked at him slightly.

Walsh said "Hmm nice one Joey you are really back here at home again." He highfived him gently.

Joe smiled and went toward his office greeting Gino on the way with a rawhide chew stick.   
Hey boy has your master been in yet today or is it you and me in here?" He started working on some paperwork on their current case when Lauren came in to the office.

She said" The boys out in the living room tell me there is a new lady in your life. Anyone i know?" She smiled at him gently.

Joe popped open a Coke before answering her. "Baby i never kiss and tell but i don't think you have any competition."


	11. Opening A Wound

Lauren looked at Joe and smiled slightly as he commented. She said "I know this may be early on for me to ask this but what was Linda like? I asked DK about her and he only said that you should tell me on your terms."

She wandered to the couch that she had recovered in a soft green material that felt velvety and sat down casually.

Joe closed the office door for a moment and took a swallow of Pepsi before answering her. He lifted up his uniform shirt slowly . "Do you see the scar here?" He pointed to an area above the belt to his pants.

Lauren nodded at him and saw his eyes had dimmed from the usual playful brown that they were around here at work .

"That was Linda . I was late to a thing at her parents one weekend because I had overslept after a crazy week following 9/11. She at first acted like there was nothing bothering here until we went home after dinner and dessert. "

He sighed. "She was angry and just shoved me down into the edge of our glass topped coffee table. I got cut pretty deeply but not enough for stitches. Alex patched me up. Only she knows about it Nobody else on the squad does other than you."

"That was one of many things she did that were abusive during our marriage."

He walked over to the window then and leaned his head against the glass as he stood there.

Lauren felt sick to her stomach for asking him to relive that . It had to have been devastating for him so much that he wouldn't even confide in these guys who were like his brothers in this firehouse.

She went to him and just hugged him gently from behind rubbing his back with one had slowly. "I'm sorry Joe I had no idea you had been through that kind of thing. I won't tell anyone either but I'm glad to understand a little better. I just would like to hurt her for hurting someone who is gentle, loving and wants to help others and save lives. I would never hurt you like she did I promise."

Joe turned to face her and took her face in both of his rough hands gently. "I know you wouldn't you are nothing like her at all." He gently kissed her forehead and then her lips . "Thank you I needed to get that out and let it go so it could heal. "

She replied" You're welcome and remember you can always talk to me no matter what."


	12. Learning More

Two hours later: Alex knocked gently on the office door. "Johnson wants to know what you guys want on your pizza tonight. He felt like splurging and treating the house instead of his usual chili and rice for dinner."

Joe replied" Black olives and sausage for me. And ask him about an order of that garlic bread with the cheese on it too." He smiled.

Lauren said "Mushrooms, green peppers and pepperoni for me thanks Alex." Her head was in a file as she was looking at an old case from back at the 62 where she had worked before.

She said" Joe we have the same guy here as I did back at my old area, never caught him. He caused my old partner to get hurt badly and have to retire early. I want this guy ."

Joe said" Then what do we need as bait to get him? Could he be that cop friend of yours who wanted to date you and now never got over it. It would explain why he left the picture of the squad in the last building."

Lauren nodded. "Or could it be Linda? I mean she doesn't like your job , you told me that much would she want to get back at this squad because you loved it and she couldn't take that away from you?"

Alex moved out the door and to give their food order to Lieu.

Joe said"Anything is possible but I don't know if she's deranged enough to kill people over me leaving her. She wanted me out. Lied to me about being pregnant with my child when there was no baby. Of course she had also been with Jimmy Doherty at the same time so she said it to cover herself if there had been one."

Lauren looked at him. "The more I know about that woman , the less I find myself liking her. Wasn't Jimmy your best friend? "

Joe nodded. "Yeah he was, sometimes still is it's complicated . He lost someone he loved too after the affair came out so I guess I don't need to rub it in his face around here. I decked him actually one day."

Lauren said" Well guys like that aren't my style, too slick on the surface. Will was like that until he got all stalkerish."


	13. Storms Roll in

**Two weeks later:**

**Joe and Lauren were becoming used to each other as partners and closer than that outside the firehouse. He went for a run one day before shift with Nico and felt someone following him. He brushed it off as just being a little over sensitive from his arson work .**

**He got in for shift dressed casually in a hooded sweatshirt with FDNY on it in red letters against a denim blue background and some jeans that were older to match. It was early September and the smell of fall was in the air outside.**

**He walked in with his Ipod on playing some eighties rock and he hummed along with the song "Every Rose Has it's Thorn " by Poison. **

**DK said" Hey Joe what's new?" Joe turned off his music then and said" You know same old same old, looks like I'm cooking tonight boys."**

**Billy said" You making your linguine with that creamy tomato sauce by chance? I've had a taste for it lately since i got off the low carb kick."**

**Joe laughed. "Sure for you Mr. Walsh that's' what I'll make. And let me guess DK wants cannoli for dessert. Luckily I know a place near her that makes then fresh for us on standing orders." **

**Johnson said" Hmm you're in a good mood today Joe any reason why?" "You and your new partner seem to be getting along well."**

**Joe said" I just like the smell of fall in the air Lieu and I guess I feel like making some Italian food again. Been a long time since I cooked a serious meal in this kitchen."**

**Lauren said " Hmm so the other Pasta person is doing dinner tonight. I'm on next week so you all will get my eggplant parmesan with sausage then for the meal one night."**

**Joe smiled. "You may have to show me that one sometime I always like learning new stuff." He moved into the office then.**

**DK nudged Billy. "You think they are a thing?" Billy said" Nah they are partners and all that but she is very nice and seems to make him happy."**

**Johnson said" Don't you two have a truck to wash or let's say lockers to clean out with Jimmy , JD and Stu this week? If not I suggest you find something to occupy your minds instead of gossiping like old women around here." He smiled slightly as he said it to them.**

**The room cleared then after Johnson spoke. He smiled. Nothing like a quiet firehouse and a peaceful Tuesday afternoon. Little did he know that those words would haunt him later that night.**

**The alarm went off at seven fifteen after the guys had eaten and were groaning about being too full of good food to have to put out fires.**

**Joe and Lauren went to a separate arson scene and saw that the guy had chosen a toy store this time to burn up.**

**Joe said"Now he is going after toys , why? Kids love teddy bears and stuff like that to play with they are innocent things." He picked up a brown bear that smelled of smoke and put it on a shelf as he took pictures of the place .**

**Then it happened. "Drop the bear and nobody gets hurt." Joe turned around and saw a man in a hood wearing a Johnny Cash mask standing there with a gun pointed at him. **

**Joe said" Sure bro just let me lay it down nice and slow here." He laid the bear down then as asked. Lauren was in shock at the gun pointed at Joe and froze. **

"**We''ll leave and nobody has to know anything about this place ." She spoke the sentence slowly.**

**The guy said "We'll just see how much your friend here the firefighter is worth to the city and what your squad will do to get him back safely." The guy put a rag that smelled of a chemical over Joe's face and he fell limply to the ground, then tires were heard squealing away as he was dragged out the door.**

**Lauren just called 911 and told them that he had been kidnapped. She was on autopilot and just went to his apartment afterwards to get his dog. She knew he would want him at the firehouse with his friends . **

**How was she going to tell the squad that someone had taken him when she didn't understand it herself. She knew the answer was in this building and she swore that she would find it for him.**


	14. Hide and Go Seek

An hour later: Lauren got back to the firehouse after getting Nico from Joe's apartment and his doggy gear. She took him up the stairs and then saw Johnson making coffee . None of the other guys were in the room at the moment.

**She spoke then. "Lieu I need to tell you something in my office and you may need to tell the squad for me. " She sighed and then blinked hard.**

**He followed her into her office and said" Is your friend Mr. chocolate lab there part of this or a new arson dog , they guys love Gino already and they would love this guy too."**

**Lauren said" No Nico here belongs to Joe and he is going to I guess be staying here for a while with all of you . I don't know any other easy way to say this but he was kidnapped earlier today at an arson scene. The guy held me at gunpoint and said he would kill him if I moved. It was in a toy store down on 78 and Lexington ." **

"**I don't know who took him but they said they wanted to see what he was worth to the squad and to the precinct house next door . I brought his dog here because I know that he would want him to be with his friends while he's away." Her voice cracked then and she wiped a hand across her face.**

**Johnson said" Well I will tell the guys just what you told me and then we will go from there. I can't believe anyone would want to harm him like this." He sighed heavily then walked out to find his guys and give them the news. It was going to be difficult around here until they found him .**

**Meanwhile across town: An apartment building on King in the one hundred block. Joe felt his head throb as he started to come around. He felt like he had swallowed cotton balls whole as he swallowed slowly. **

"**Where am I? " His tongue felt fur coated and thick when he spoke. A female voice answered him . "You're safe. Would you like some water?"**

**He replied" Why is it dark in here it can't be late at night already." **

**The woman replied" "You're blindfolded for now. But I'll help you drink if you need me to." **

**Joe nodded slowly. "Please ." He felt a straw touch his lips and swallowed cold water slowly for a while and then moved his head back from her.**

**She said" I don't want to hurt you while you're here. If you are calm they said I can untie you if you don't run." **

**Joe replied" I don't know where I am and I can't even see anything right now so I will stay here." He smelled something lightly floral about her. He tried to think of why it was familiar and then he remembered. Linda had liked floral scents as her body lotion, sweetpea in particular. **

**He sighed softly and then felt his arms drop to his sides and then his legs being moved around.**

"**You do know that since I am FDNY people will look for me, and I am an arson investigator ." Then he was silent figuring she had left him here in the dark.**

**The woman just stood there wondering why Anthony had grabbed this guy. He was no threat to them. Unless it was that girl Lauren his daughter. Somehow this man was connected to her but she didn't know how just yet ..**

**Joe sat with his knees up to his chest and was quiet. "Could you let me see where I am? I won't tell anyone or do anything if you just let me for five minutes. I don't like the dark much."**

**She said"Since I am here with you yes. But you can't tell them I did this. Or they will hurt me badly." **

**He said" Ok fine." Then he was able to see a dimly lit room and noticed candles burning. They had the scent he had smelled earlier. Like freesia or something. He noticed that she was a curvy brunette who looked Hispanic. He was quiet again. "Thank you I want to go back into the dark again I've seen enough." His face was neutral and he just went into his shell after he had looked at her and the room.**


	15. Not Quite Home

"How is he?" Joe heard a male voice ask suddenly.

The woman replied" He's been quiet since we brought him here, only had water so far and been sitting like that the whole time . He is an arson investigator with the fire department , did you know that when you took him Anthony?"

He replied" So that's how he knows my daughter. They are partners and nothing more. Hmm well then we will see just how much his squad wants him back after a week or so. Make him some dinner and tell him he can walk around this place. We want him comfortable while he is our guest after all."

Joe felt his blindfold being removed then. The woman from earlier said" You are free to walk around here and i will make you dinner in a bit. I guess you like pasta . "

Joe replied" Anything sounds good right now though my mouth tastes funny from whatever knocked me out earlier. " He stood up slowly to move around the other rooms. There was a simple looking bathroom with toilet and shower and then a few rooms with beds in them. He wondered if the man and the woman shared one together.

He looked for a window and saw one high above one of the beds and over the toilet in the bathroom. He smelled pine needles so he knew they were near the park or something. He wondered if the guys had Nico. He hoped so because he didn't want him alone and he knew that they woudl play with him and keep him occupied for him.

He just wished he could somehow get out of here and back to them. Why him and why now. Laurne had to be beside herself plus having to tell the squad . He sighed and just hoped he would be back home soon..


	16. Broken But Glued Back Together

Two and a half weeks later: A cold rain was falling outside the firehouse. Then the guys heard a thump and the dogs started barking like crazy. Cinders who was the german shepherd puppy DK had recently adopted went downstairs with Nico , Joe's dog and Gino, Lauren's arson dog and companion.

They heard Nico whining and then saw Joe in a heap and that he appeared to be bruised and shivering as he laid there . DK yelled "Alex Joe's back and I need help with him down here who ever had him hurt him badly it looks like."

Alex came down the stairs and said" My god what did they do to him." She and DK got him upstairs to the couch and she started to cut away his sweatshirt and pants slowly. "Get me some other clean clothes for him and warm blankets. " "He's in shock and burning up with fever."

Lauren came out of the office and just stood there unable to believe that the person huddled up on their couch was Joe. She blinked and then pushed her way up the stairs unable to watch this right now with him.

Billy said" I'll go you all take care of him ." He went up after Lauren and heard her sobbing in the office she shared with Joe. He said" Hey come here, Get it out."

He held her for a moment . "He'll be ok he's tough . Saw him survive a fire one time where none of us thought he would come out of. "

Lauren said "I hope so Billy he just looked so fragile on that couch."

Meanwhile: Alex was working on Joe and started saline and something to lower his fever. When she started to cut away his jeans slowly he came out of the daze he was in. "Don't touch me , not there." He just pulled on the gray sweats that Johnson had found in his locker.

Alex blinked. "Ok I'm sorry I was just checking for bruises or cuts Joe."

His eyes welled up then. "The woman who was holding me forced herself on me, I didn't want it , I don't want anyone but Lauren." Tears fell down his cheeks slowly.

Lauren and Billy were coming downstairs as he told them that. Lauren just went to his side and held him. "I'm here baby I'll always stay with you , I love you." She just cradled her head in his arms.

Alex said"Well he needs to rest right now and then he will feel better. I need to see if his inhaler and things are around here, in case his asthma flares up from the cold rain outside tonight. For now let's just let him be with Lauren guys."

Johnson said "Ok that's a good idea. If he needs to go to Mercy we will take him in later for now keep him warm and give him fluids and food and space. I just wonder what monster did this to him and scared him of his own shadow."


	17. Healing Time

Eleven fifteen pm: The firehouse had been quiet alarm wise that night that Joe returned. He had eaten after sleeping a while but still was kind of skittish about being touched. Johnson said" Joe take the rest of the week off. You too Boscorelli you need to be at home with him now , not here at a desk going stir crazy."

Joe said" Thanks Lieu I guess I'll head out. You coming to my place babe?" He looked at Lauren sounding very tired as he stood up slowly. She replied "Sure if you don't mind an extra dog at the foot of the bed tonight." He shrugged. "No problem."

His eyes weren't their usual lively dark brown around work. But then he had gone through hell for two weeks and he needed to pull back out of himself again.

The guys watched them leave together with the two dogs. Alex said "God he looked like shit Lieu. I'm sorry I tried to touch him , had I known I would have never even gone there." She looked down at the floor for a moment.

Billy said" How could you have known hon, none of us did. I just hope that he will be ok now. He may need to talk to someone after this thing."

DK said"I hope it isn't the department shrinks , they will make him count paperclips for a living now instead of doing what he loves which is arson with Lauren. "

Johnson said" Well they both have the week off so I hope it helps him start healing. And he has all of us here for him if he needs to talk."

Jimmy said" I know a place he likes pizza from I'll get him out for that and a beer soon or at least offer it to him. Right now the best thing is his lady and maybe his mom . He's attached to her since he lost his dad, I hope he'll call her or go and see her this week ." He was quiet. He knew more about Joe than anyone on the squad , except maybe Lauren now. He just wanted who ever hurt his friend to pay for this.


	18. Comfort and Tears

Twelve thirty am: October 5, 2002

Lauren got Joe home and inside. He had fallen asleep on the passenger side of her Jeep as she drove with the dogs in the back standing guard over him. She said" Hon why don't I run you a hot bath and get you some fresh clothes to wear. Something soft and comfortable that you like around here."

He nodded as the dogs entered their crates and then settled down to sleep. "Sure, my Yankees sweats and tank top are what I feel most like wearing tonight. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy in them like you do honey."

She said "Well then I'll go get them for you and you wait on the couch. When I have your water all ready I'll come out and get you ok?" She gently touched his face . "I like you unshaven Joe it gives you a rugged look ."

Joe smiled slightly. "I'll keep that in mind for when I'm on time off . Thank you for well just being normal."

Lauren said" Did you think I'd be any other way? I just want to help you feel better and be here with you. Now I have a bath to run." She turned on their stereo softly with Diana Krall CD's that she had burned off the internet and his Nickleback collection.

Then running water could be heard through the open bath room door and the sound of matches being flicked to light candles. She added lavendar bath salts into the tub among vanilla ones to relax him and some other foaming stuff.

Then she got his clothes to relax in and changed into the pale blue cami top and matching pajama pants that he liked her in most.

She went to the living room and said "Sweetie your water is ready and if you like I'll sit in there with you."

He said" Well let me see how it feels first and then maybe you can." He got up and headed to his bathroom slowly. She heard the sounds of him taking off his clothes slowly and then stepping into the tub. After twenty minutes she walked in and sat on the floor beside him.

He had tears in his eyes as he was sitting there. Lauren could see fading bruises on his upper body and also one leg near his thighs. She gently touched his face with her hand.

"Baby what did they do to you I won't hurt you or tell anyone." She gently got a washcloth wet and then added some of his spicy scented soap to it. "Can I just help you wash off a little?" She softly touched his face and then rinsed that before cleaning his upper body. "I bet you will feel better when you're cleaner ."

He said" Your touch feels so gentle. " Tears still fell down his face slowly. He was too tired to stop them.

Lauren said "Honey it's all right to cry go ahead. She kissed him softly and just held his hand tightly in both of hers. "I'm your rock and I won't ever leave you or hurt you I promise that love." She was quiet for a moment. "You have been my life for the last few months and I need you by my side."

Joe touched her face. "Thank you. You're incredible Ms. Boscorelli and I love you too. You were what kept me going the past few weeks. I wanted to get back to you and I knew somehow I would." He yawned softly. "After this I need my bed with you holding me in it. "


	19. Home and Healing

Two days later: Joe and Lauren were at his mothers house on Long Island. Stella Lombardo had welcomed Lauren and pretty much embraced her right away. They were sitting out on the front porch on the swing and just being in each others arms. Joe said" Thank you for coming home with me. I haven't brought anyone out here in a long time. My mom misses me when I'm not home for a while."

Lauren touched his face. "You're welcome . She's a sweetheart and remind me to get that cranberry and cherry pie recipe off of her before we go back to the city. I bet DK would love it for his birthday next month."

Joe smiled at her. "You spoil all those guys rotten honey, Johnson still isn't over that devils food cake you made him with that fudge mocha icing. I think he would have married you if he wasn't totally crazy about his wife."

Lauren said "He's a big old teddy bear when you get in there, kind of like someone else I know." She playfully poked him in the ribs. "I see you with your mom and it just makes me love you more than I thought possible."

Joe just kissed her forehead. " That was sweet. I look forward to meeting your mom too though. If she's anything like you I know I will love her right away."

Lauren said " Ma is tough. She raised me by herself and worked at her nursing degree. We didn't have a lot of fancy things but yet she kept me fed, clothed and loved. I didn't know about Anthony until I was ten. He was to put it mildly far from involved. It was like I disappointed him by being a girl or something." She sighed and her eyes welled up a little .

Joe said "I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to make you sad." He just held her a minute. "It is his loss from what I can see. He should be proud of you . " He kissed her gently. "I know this isn't well a fancy diamond or anything but my dad was well FDNY too and he had the same St. Florian medal that I wear around my neck on my chain. I would like you to wear mine and I can just have his. I never gave one to anybody in my life but I want you to wear it." He put the necklace on her and kissed her lips.

Lauren said "I'm touched, this means a lot to me. I will keep it close to my heart since it has been close to yours." She touched his face gently. " Thank you sweetheart for this moment."

He said "It has my initials on it, JDL or Joseph Damian Lombardo on the back. You'll have to tell me your middle name so I can put yours on mine."

She replied "It's Gianna. Lauren Gianna Boscorelli." She smiled at him.

He nodded "Always liked that name if I had a daughter, maybe someday huh?"


	20. Getting In Deeper

Lauren looked at Joe for a moment. She said" So you want kids at some point?" He replied"I don't know I'd like one but if you don't want any it's fine by me. I guess we have time together to be talking about this stuff down the line."

She ran her hand gently over his jaw. " Well I want them but it could be tricky for me to have them naturally. I have cysts on my ovaries and that makes getting pregnant difficult. But I will try and if not we could always adopt or something ."

Joe nodded. "Sure we could. We'll talk about it down the road when we are more ready and know we want a family. The two dogs we have might need to get used to babies in the house other than them anyway." He chuckled softly.

Lauren smiled. "You're right Nico is used to being the main man at your place and getting attention, he may not handle a baby well. Gino is well more of a working dog though I admit he filled a space in my life before you were here."

Joe heard thunder crackle in the distance. "Must be in for a good storm. We should go inside before it rains. I have a fireplace that I think you'll like and a really good hot chocolate recipe that has Bailey's Irish cream in it too."

Lauren smiled. "That sounds good. Me , you crackling f lames and chocolate. I don't know what more this girl could possibly want today."

Joe kissed her cheek and helped her up holding her hand in his. "This has been good for me so far. I needed the space to forget and also to build new memories. You are something Ms. Boscorelli and I am very lucky to have you for my partner in everything."

Lauren surprised herself by getting a little teary. " You are so sweet Joe. Just when I think I couldn't possibly feel anything more than I do for you right now, you make me adore you even more. Thank you for that ." She kissed him gently and went inside the door to his mothers house with him.


	21. Wedding Day and The End

This is the end but it is a happy one:

Two years later: Saint Mark's Cathedral in Long Island, New York Joe stood waiting at the front of the church for her to enter. He , Jimmy, DK, Johnson and Billy were all waiting in gray tuxedos near the freshly cut lilacs around the altar. Then she entered . For a moment he inhaled slowly and then a smile crossed his face. She looked beautiful. The white gown with silver threads sparkled in the sunlight from the windows on the April day that they had chosen. The women were wearing a pale lilac almost periwinkle blue shade . His sisters Stephanie and Maria were there with Alex, Kim and Rose Boscorelli. Bosco had walked her down the aisle and gently kissed her cheek.

Then their vows started as Joe held her hands. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Joe and Lauren in holy matrimony . The couple has some vows they have written that they will share with us in place of the more traditional ones this afternoon.

Joe will begin his first."

Joe said" When I first met you I had not expected to find my soul mate. You were my friend first and then eventually my lover, you made me whole when I needed to have that and you have been a true partner to me. I promise right here and now to always love you and give you the rest of my life . My heart, my soul and my universe is now yours. I give that to you freely and without reservation for all the days of my life."

Lauren looked into his eyes and held his hands. "Joe you helped me love and know the meaning of the words. You gave me a home and a family. My heart and soul belong to you . I will cherish you for the rest of my life and will forever love you."

The priest pronounced them husband and wife then. "Mr . Lombardo you may now kiss Mrs. Lombardo." He smiled as he said it. Joe gently took Lauren's face in his hands and kissed her on the lips deeply. The squad applauded and they were introduced as husband and wife.


	22. Welcome Damian

Two years later: October 21, 2007. The maternity ward of Angel of Mercy Hospital. This was Joe's birthday and for the best gift Lauren had gone into labor early that morning. She pushed for a while and then finally the doctor said" It's a boy, congratulations you have a healthy son Mr. and Mrs. Lombardo. "Eight pounds two ounces and a very nice nineteen inches long."

Lauren was crying happy tears. "Joe look at him he's beautiful. " Damian Louis Lombardo welcome to the world."

Joe smiled from ear to ear. "My son, and he's got your blue eyes baby. And my nose before I broke it even too."

Lauren laughed. "Go hold him and show him off to the squad daddy. You've waited a long time for this moment."

Joe kissed her. "I will if my mother in law and his uncle let anyone else near him." He went to the hall and had the baby in a small blue blanket.

" Everybody I wanted to introduce you to Damian Louis Lombardo. He looks like his mother I think though he's got my nose. I'm a father who would have believed it."

His eyes got misty for a moment then.

Jimmy came over and patted his back. "Nice job Joe he's a good looking kid. I'm happy that you finally have this moment."

Joe said " So am I, I can't even tell you how happy I am right now, nothing better in the whole world than this moment."


	23. The Next Lombardo Firefighter

The future (I know there aren't female FDNY captains in the real department but its my story and I liked Alex Taylor a lot so I made her the boss. Actually she's married to Billy Walsh here too but uses her old last name for the department purposes.)

Many years later: A muscular young Italian 20 year old walked up to Squad 55 and looked at the faded red door. This was it, the place he grew up in and his dad and moms old firehouse where they fell in love all those years ago. And now Damian was going to continue the Lombardo name with the fire department for the next few years he hoped. He couldn't believe he'd been assigned here where his dad had been.

He opened the door and walked inside. A husky mix dog greeted him with a lick of one of his hands then. He smiled and rubbed the dogs chin. " Hey boy , have a Milk Bone." He pulled one out of his pocket. Then a curvy brunette in a paramedic uniform came down the stairs. "So you've met Bull then?"

Damian said " Yeah though he's a pretty gentle one."

She chuckled. "It's short for Bullwinkle, Cap is a fan of the cartoons and he rescued him last winter in a bodega fire." She held out her hand. " Lilly Nieto."

He replied "Nice meeting you, I'm Damian Lombardo, where's Cap's office?"

She said "Up the stairs then straight back the hall on your right. Captain Taylor is cool for a woman. Good luck and I'll see you later, have to stock the bus for shift."

Damian smiled. " Yeah you will, and be safe out there huh?"

Her cheeks got pink as she smiled. "For sure."

Then he went to find his captain and thought that so far this wasn't bad for a first day here."


End file.
